A Love That Never Dies
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. We all know. But will her love be enough to save him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly (for my creative genius and my bank statement) I do not own these lurvely characters. The lurvely and talented Ms. Rowling does. (She's a genius, pure and simple!)  
  
A Love That Would Never Die  
  
Harry stretched his fingers, pruned up from the soapy water. He hated doing dishes, but that was one of his chores. He wiped his forehead off. How he was glad that it was August and September 1 was right around the corner. Then he would be back at Hogwarts and finally forever away from the Dursleys.  
  
A noise at the door alerted Harry's attention to Dudley as he waddled in to the kitchen. He picked up a plate of brownies from the counter next to Harry. Harry was always amazed that he could still fit in the doorway. He couldn't help but let a small snort out. Dudley turned swiftly around.  
  
"Here, what are you laughing at?" he asked, narrowing his piggy eyes. Harry couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing. Dudley took a step towards him and tripped. Harry immediately stopped laughing and looked on in object horror as the plate of brownies crashed onto the floor. The ceramic plate broke into a thousand pieces. A thud was heard overhead and footsteps descended the stairs. Uncle Vernon's voice rang out as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What the bloody hell have you done now, boy?" he shouted. He then took in the broken plate.  
  
"Dad, he tripped me as I was merely walking across the room," lied Dudley. Vernon's face turned purple. He grabbed Harry but the collar. He dragged him out of the kitchen and threw him into the living room. Harry cowered as Vernon advanced on him. Harry blanched as he was kicked in the stomach, then the rib cage.  
  
*******  
  
Ginny Weasley was enjoying the treacle fudge her mum made with the rest of her family and Hermione when she felt sharp pains in her stomach like she was being severely kicked. She doubled over and groaned. Molly Weasley looked up concerned.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" she asked, but Ginny didn't answer, but waved her off. She hurriedly left the table and stumbled to her room. She locked the door and lay on her bed. Suddenly, she heard voices and a face appeared behind her closed eyelids.  
  
"You stupid boy! How dare you trip your cousin! That was your aunt's favorite plate.." A familiar, albeit monstrous fat purple face was staring viciously down at "her". For a half hour, Ginny was in intense pain. Her mother checked on her, but Ginny told her to leave her alone. She felt her ribs crack, her stomach bruise, her eyes swell. After awhile it faded out and Ginny no longer felt immediate pain. She quickly checked her body. No broken bones or visible signs of what happened, except one of her eyes was throbbing. She felt a wave of sadness, pain, longing, abuse and love from somewhere. She suddenly remembered where she had seen that face before. Her fifth year, she had come with her dad and Ron to pick Harry up. She had seen his uncle. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. 'He's abusing Harry and I just.' Ginny leapt off her bed and threw open her trunk. Hermione had given her a book that she though might interest Ginny. She pulled the leather bounded spell book out. She flipped through it and came across the one she was looking for.  
  
"Love bond.if one witch loves with all her heart, soul, mind, and body one wizard her whole life, she unknowingly creates a Love bond. She can feel at the most severe points in his life of pain, anger, love, and hate and also if his life is in mortal peril." Ginny slammed the book down and grabbing her robes and wand, she threw open her door and ran downstairs. Her mum and dad were nowhere to be seen. She ran up to Ron who was playing a game of Wizard's chess with Hermione.  
  
"Ron, does Harry have a fireplace?" she asked, quickly as she pulled on her robes.  
  
"Yep, after the fiasco with us fourth year I think they wanted the less mess if we insisted on coming, says Harry," said Ron, concentrating on the game. "Plus, Harry says his aunt is on an old-fashion kick." Ginny nodded. She picked up a hand-full of Floo powder, stuck a pouch of it in her pocket, and before Ron or Hermione could notice she what she was doing, she muttered clearly, "Number 4 Privet Drive" and vanished.  
  
Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace. She froze for a minute and was amazed that no one came running. She stood and brushed herself off. She looked around the room. Something caught her eye near the fireplace rug. She stooped down and felt her veins flow with hot anger. It was blood. 'No doubt Harry's blood,' she thought. She walked out into the hall. She looked around and saw a cupboard under the stairs. A window was open in the kitchen and voices were to be heard floating in from outside. Ginny remembered hearing something from Ron about Harry's childhood in a cupboard. She saw the padlock on the door and withdrew her wand.  
  
"Alohmora!" she yelled. The lock broke off and she opened the door.  
  
*************  
  
Harry cringed as he heard someone outside the door. He did not want another round with Uncle Vernon. The door opened and he saw a shadow fall on him.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Oh sweet Merlin," she said, tears flooding her eyes. Harry was curled in a fetal position. His face was a bloody mess. He sported two black eyes, a split lip and a broken nose. His arms were curled around his chest. She knew that his ribs must be hurting him. She saw one of his arms was swollen and an odd bump on it. Ginny was aiming to be a medi-witch and knew the signs of a broken arm when she saw one. She climbed in next to Harry and brushed the hair gently out of his face.  
  
"My sweet Harry. What have they done to you?" she whispered. He stirred and looked at her as best he could.  
  
"Mum?" he asked. Ginny felt her heart break. He was a seventeen-year-old man who had defeated Voldemort several times before ridding the world of him for good, but he was in some ways still a boy inside. He had to grow up so fast and in ways neither he nor anyone should have to. He did not deserve this. Ginny also knew she bore a strong resemblance to Lily Potter.  
  
"No, Harry. It's Ginny," she whispered.  
  
"Gin-" he started. She stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to take you home with me." Then a thought hit Ginny. How? He was in no condition to walk and she wasn't advanced enough to heal him. 'Mum is though. She was a medi-witch before she and Dad got married.' Ginny knew doing magic would cause her to perhaps be expelled. She didn't care. She loved Harry and this was best for him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny turned and saw an extremely fat piggy boy staring at her as if she had three head and six arms, blocking the way to the living room. He did not see her wand. Ginny stared at him.  
  
"I-"she started. Then, Vernon Dursley appeared. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. Ginny stood up as tall as she could.  
  
"I am here to take Harry away from you and your horrible family!" she said. Vernon's face turned red and he bellowed, "Now wait a bloody minute!" Ginny pointed her wand at him. Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia, who had appeared, went white and Vernon shut up.  
  
"Be silent! I will take him and you will do nothing! You are a disgrace to any race of human being!" she hissed. Vernon saw Harry watching them.  
  
"You and your freakish friends!" he cried. He took a step towards the cupboard. Ginny pointed her wand at them.  
  
"You will step back, Dursley or I will kill you where you stand!" she hissed again, almost angry enough to Avada Kevada him right there. Vernon quickly stepped back. Harry, even in his state of shock and pain, never thought he'd heard Ginny Weasley so enraged.  
  
"You three will go upstairs to your rooms. Now!" she said. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley bolted up the stairs. She muttered a spell when she heard doors slam shut. She had locked them in. It would wear off in an hour or so. Ginny noticed Harry's school trunk in the corner. She shrunk it and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Hold still, love," she whispered. She pulled out her wand and muttered a lightening charm. She picked up Harry, cradling him. She carried him to the living room.  
  
She stepped in the fireplace with Harry. She grabbed the pouch out of her pocket, emptied the contents into her hand and shouted, "The Burrow" and vanished.  
  
Ginny landed in the Burrow, Harry besides her. She floated him towards the couch and uttered, "Finite Incantem." Harry lay peacefully on the couch. She sat next to him.  
  
"Mum?" she called. Molly came out of the kitchen and saw Ginny on the couch facing the fireplace.  
  
"What? Where have you been, Virginia Weasley? Ron said you had Floo somewhere. He didn't know where!" she demanded, angrily. Ginny pointed to the couch. Molly came to the side and saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, mercy." She grabbed her wand from her pocket and began muttering healing spells and charms. She sent Ginny to get a bowl of hot water and a towel. After Harry was almost finished being cleaned up, Molly said, "Stay with Harry, Ginny love. Finish cleaning his face and I'll run out and find Ron, Hermione, and your father." Ginny nodded. Her mother hurried outside. Ginny resumed cleaning Harry's face off. Ginny hummed as she mopped Harry's brow. He looked at her.  
  
"Ginny," he croaked. "How did you know?" Ginny looked away.  
  
"I could feel it, Harry. I felt every kick, punch, and jab that horrid monster gave you. I heard and saw him too. I only have this to show for it," she said, softly indicating the bruise on her eye. Harry blanched.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny-" he started, but a fierce light shone in Ginny's eyes. She took his hand. "Don't you say that, Harry Potter, no! You did nothing wrong! If anything it is my own fault," she said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"How's that?" he asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. I always have. And because of that, I have created a Love Bond between us." Ginny looked at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him, knowing that he would ask about the Bond and tell her that he didn't love her that way.  
  
"I know you will never love me. I can handle that, but I love you and always will," she said. She was astonished to see tears shining in his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Harry, what is it? Are you in pain?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No one has ever told me they loved me before," he said, the tears leaving salty paths down his cheeks. Ginny wiped the tears off.  
  
"If you ever need to hear, I will gladly tell you," whispered Ginny. Suddenly, the front door opened, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's parents came in. Ron and Hermione rushed over to the couch.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. They began to ask him what happened. Ginny took that opportunity to back away and retreat to her room. She locked herself in and flung herself on her bed. She cried, for Harry and his pain and for her and her pain. She cried until she could cry no more. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. A little later, she heard, one by one, her family, Harry, and Hermione come up to bed. After a little while, Ginny got up and changed into her pajamas. She unlocked the door. She pulled the covers back and was about to climb into bed, when there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was her mother, she called, "Come in." The door opened and Harry stood in the doorway, dressed in his pajamas. Ginny swallowed and projected a weak smile.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and Harry came in, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed and yawned.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did. Your dad sent a letter to Dumbledore, informing him of the situation and that I was staying here until term starts," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said simply. She noticed Harry's eyes begin to droop. She gently pushed him down on the bed. She pulled the covers up over him as he succumbed to his exhaustion. She removed his glasses and dropped a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. She pulled a blanket off the end of the bed and curled up in a chair in the corner of her room. She soon drifted off.  
  
Ginny awoke with a jolt in the middle of the night by a muffled cry. She opened her eyes and saw Harry thrashing around.  
  
"No! Not her! Don't kill her. Take me!" he cried. Ginny scrambled over to the bed. She placed her hands on Harry to keep him still. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slept. She quietly slipped in the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the tears on his cheeks. She knew she may be crossing a line, but she didn't care. He needed her. He settled a bit and quietly slept. Ginny stroked his hair and began to sing a song her mother used to sing her when she had nightmares.  
  
"Hush now my baby,  
  
Be still, love, don't cry  
  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember my lullaby  
  
So I'll be with you when you dream.  
  
Drift on a river  
  
That flows through my arms  
  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
  
I see you smiling  
  
So peaceful and calm  
  
And holding you, I'm smiling too  
  
Here in my arms  
  
Safe from all harm  
  
Holding you, I'm smiling too  
  
Hush now my baby,  
  
Be still, love, don't cry  
  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
  
So I'll be with you when you dream."  
  
Ginny smiled and brushed Harry's hair back. "I love you so much, Harry Potter. Never forget that."  
  
Ginny was soon lulled to sleep, enjoying the feeling of Harry in her arms. She smiled as she heard Harry mumble to her, "I love you too Ginny."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that the song, which by the way is River Lullaby from The Prince of Egypt, would not have been around but I thought it was appropriate. Copyright to Dreamworks and Stephen Schwartz in 1998. Great Movie!  
  
Story title is from Aida! GREAT SHOW!!!! Lurve Heather Headley! Copyright to Sir Elton John and Tim Rice 1998, 1999, 2000 Wonderland Music Co, Inc. I thank my friend for the idea!!!!! GO YOU!  
  
  
  
Also, one of the lines when Ginny finds Harry may sound inspired by The Princess Bride, pointed out by my fine friend. It was unintended.  
  
All R/R should be directed to author's email redwall827@earthlink.net  
  
Written by Duchess Biggerstaff 


	2. Arthor's Note for Reviewers

Hey all! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this so far! You are great.  
  
I have received a couple of emails asking when I was going to finish it or asking if it was a one-shot. I had originally intended for it to be a one shot, but if you want more I can do that. Let me know, Ok? Otherwise it will only be what is there now. (  
  
  
  
I will have some chapter stories coming soon. Never fear!  
  
  
  
~The Duchess~ 


End file.
